


Torres menos altas

by aguasturbias



Series: Meme time [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Caperucita/Enredados, Incontinencia verbal, M/M, Secuestros, tangled
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Stiles es Rapunzel y Derek es un hombre con una misión (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torres menos altas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/gifts).



> Por el AU meme en mi LJ (kisachanlove), para el prompt de Con, que me pidió "Tangled AU" y me dejó a mi suerte. Todo esto es tu culpa, guapa.

A Stiles le dijeron que en el bosque había peligro, le dijeron, y Stiles dudó, pensando, porque ¿peligro a lo animales salvajes del tamaño de un molino?, y la verdad, ¿cómo pueden existir animales así?; ¿son siquiera animales?, a lo mejor eran duendes, o seres mágicos enormes con predilección por carne tierna y humana como la suya. Y cuando las palabras se siguieron atropelladamente, Kate, su tía, la que lo había cuidado una vida después de la muerte de sus padres, negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa un poco cruel, con el arco y una flecha en las manos y dijo lobos como si fuera algo terrible y despreciable.

Así que cuando un hombre entra por la ventana de la torre, Stiles frunce el ceño-- y porque no tiene ni idea que tía Kate no hablaba de lobos-lobos, sino hombres-lobo -- abre la boca y 

\- Pero qué, esto es propiedad privada, y cómo demonios has saltado, si son como tres metros. ¿Acaso eres un saltimbanqui? No que tenga nada contra los saltimbanquis, la verdad nunca he ido al circo, con eso de que vivo acá y soy alérgico a los caballos y-

No es humano. Dios, no es humano, tiene una sola ceja y ¿son esos colmillos y garras? Todavía no es el festival en la aldea cercana, esto no puede ser un disfraz, ¿es esta la razón por la que tía Kate había dicho que habían lobos? Bueno, joder, esto no es solo un lobo, esto es un hombre lobo. 

\- Vienes conmigo.

Stiles se queda estático por unos momentos, arqueando una ceja. Em, ha escuchado mal, claramente. 

\- No lo creo, hombre-lobo, ¿lobo hombre? mi tía, Kate Argent, seguro la has oído mencionar, no demora en regresar y es muy peligrosa, una bruja, y tiene un arco mortífero.

El hombre lobo ruge ante la mención de su tía, y Stiles mira al alrededor de la habitación, y el problema con vivir encerrado en lo alto de una torre, es que no hay a donde huir que no sea las escaleras que solo llevan más abajo, donde no hay a donde salir y la verdad es que tía Kate debería haber pensado mejor este encierro, porque ahora Stiles va a ser secuestrado por un hombre lobo que aparentemente odia a su tía, y devolverán sus huesos como venganza.

Stiles ha oído las historias, ¿vale? Y sabe que Kate era una cazadora en su juventud, y que este tipo es exactamente el tipo de cosas que Kate cazaba, pero no quiere morir joven, así que cuando el hombre lobo lo empuja contra una de las paredes, aún rugiendo, dice-

\- Vale, no te enfades, hombre, mis huesos son frágiles y probablemente no quieres matarme todavía, eh. Pero tenemos que ir al palacio primero, antes de que me devuelvas en un saco a mi tía.

El hombro lobo, que ya no tiene garras ni colmillos, y cuya monoceja se ha aclarado en dos cejas y perfiles humanos muy agraciados, arquea una ceja, incrédulo.

\- Nunca he visto el festival de las luces. Y querría ver uno antes de morir.

Stiles no tiene muchas esperanzas, ok, porque los secuestradores y asesinos no tienden a escuchar los últimos deseos de sus víctimas, y aunque Stiles no haya salido nunca de su torre, sabe que el mundo allá fuera puede ser muy malo, Kate se lo ha contado. Así que cuando Alto, Atractivo y Gruñón asiente, pues, Stiles se queda boquiabierto.

Probablemente debería luchar un poco más, pero Stiles es perfectamente consciente de que está hecho de delicada piel y frágiles huesos y su única defensa, actualmente inútil, es el sarcaso, así que solo le queda alargar todo lo que pueda esta travesía y escapar en algún momento de distracción. No es como si no quisiera conocer el mundo más allá de la torre. 

\- Bueno, cómo te llamo. Aparte de hombre lobo, o secuestrador de adolescentes, ¿querrías dejar de presionarme contra la pared? Verdaderamente no hablas mucho, hombre.

-Derek.

 

Semanas después, cuando han sido perseguidos por decenas de cazadores y Derek está sanando, y Kate ha intentado convencer a Stiles de matar a Derek entregándole una flor para que la coloque en su comida, Stiles duda. Porque Derek es, a pesar de ser un lobo, humano, y a veces sonríe, y su sonrisa hace que Stiles quiera hacerle sonreír más. Porque lo ha protegido cada recodo del camino, de bandidos, y de cazadores, y aunque Stiles puede protegerse perfectamente bien, gracias de nada, se siente bien el saber que alguien más allá de Kate se preocupa por su bienestar. 

Y si Stiles comienza a desear que la travesía durara mucho más, y se percata de que Derek probablemente ya no quiere matarlo, pues. Pues, demonios, esto sí que no estaba en el plan


End file.
